Phil Redfire
Tactical TyroCommander Philip John Miller Redfire is the Second Officer of the Pathfinder Ship Pegasus at time of launch. He is a warrior with the soul of an artist, with an equally 'complex'' private life. Biography He was born in the agricultural province of Graceland on Sapphire. After graduating from USNC with a degree in pyrokinetic art, he achieved the rare title of 'Master Artist' by blowing up several buildings, bridges and other spectacles, all of which well qualified him for the position of ship's weapons officer. In Book One, he was part of the landing team that made first contact with the inhabitants of the planet Meridian. In Book Two, he led the secondary landing team that went to the dark side of the planet, where he might exiles from the light side who lived in a village called Green Witch. He had a brief sexual relationship with a lycanthrope named Winter that led to the birth of twin sons that led a planetwide rebellion that reshaped EdenWorld's entire society. (Book Six: Crucible). At the planet Medea, he championed the idea of replacing the planet's annihilated human populations with androids, in hopes of creating a new android culture. (Short Story "Medea" and Book 3: Bodicea ). At Bodicea, he led the long-flight mission that made initial contact with the Aurelian invasion fleet. While at Bodicea, he set off a fusion bomb that ignited the methane gas on Bodicea's moon. He also left behind robot jackhammers to sabotage and vandalize the Aurelian ships. In the Coriolus system, he sabotaged the Aurelian ships that were part of the planet's invasion force. (Book 4: Winter '') On the planet Winter, he was framed for the murder of the pedophile Lord Manchester. He was subsequently kidnapped and sexually abused by the Aurelian agent Mercuria, but he ultimately escaped and murdered her. Mercuria offered to make Redfire a god within the Aurelian Heirarchy in return for his betrayal of ''Pegasus. (Book 4: ''Winter '') On one of the first exploratory missions through the Chapultepec Starlock, Redfire crashed on the planet Dominia. He, Halo Jordan, and Medical Technician Jersey Partridge survived the crash, but Partridge later died. (Book 5: Aurora ) On the planet Aurora, he enacted the strategy that spared the planet from thermonucleonic war. In Book 6, Redfire disappeared during an encounter with an alien spaceship, and re-appeared with his memories erased. He resigned from his post as Tactical Chief and sets up as a bartender in the Orion Arm Officer's Club. Upon passing through the Gateway on the planet Gethsemane, he learned that he had actually died in 12 255 Crux when the alien fleet was destroyed, and that the person serving in his place on Pegasus is actually his twin brother, John Philip Miller Redfire. Relationships Redfire was married, but estranged from his wife, Flight Captain Halo Jordan in Books 1 through 6. Their estrangement probably is related to Redfire's serial infidelities, including an incident involving twins while still on Sapphire (Book 2: EdenWorld ). Redfire had a sexual encounter with a witch on EdenWorld (Book 2: EdenWorld ), and an Aurelian on Winter (Book 4: Winter ). Both occasions were involuntary. He had a sexual encounter with Eliza Jane Change on the planet Dominia (Book 5: Aurora ) when both were facing death. Subsequent to the disappearance of Halo Jordan in the 12 255 Crux system, he continued his affair with Eliza Jane Change. At some point between Book 9 and Book 10, she broke off that relationship and began one with Warmaster General Kitaen. He is the surrogate stepfather to two sons born to Halo Jordan during the sixteen years she was stranded on the planet Bodicea; Max Jordan and Sam Jordan. He is a friend, confidante and drinking buddy of Prime CommanderBill Keeler . Category:Characters Category:Major Characters